


If I Die

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, but i certainly now that i can transform my thoughts to poems and that helps me to over come it, i dont know how to tag this, iknow my mind is a mess, personal thoughts become poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: So I ask this question to you nowIf I die tomorrow…Will you miss me?





	If I Die

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever have the tought that where you'll be at the moment of your death? or if theres going to be someone with you when that happens? This questions comes to me every time and theres nothing I can do to stop my mind to that, so I'll let you read it and hope you enjoy it.

_When I lay in my bed I can't stop wondering about deatth... my death_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
_

_If I die tomorrow… Will you miss me? Will you be with me?_

_If I got sick, will you take care of me?_

_If it comes the day I can't move my body anymore… Will you be there to help me me?_

_Will you hold my hand? Will yo stay until I give my last breath?_

_Or I'll be alone when the time of my death comes?_

_Will I be alone through all my sickness?_

_Will my loneliness be my only friend when death comes to get my life?_

_I think it doesn't matter_

_I only pray to God that when the time for me to go comes, the day I leave this earth_

_That I have accomplished everything in my life_

_That my parents will be long gone so they won't have to see one of their kids go_

_That my parting be pacefully and without pain_

_That's all I ask..._ _It's all I want_

_So I ask this question to you now_

_If I die tomorrow…_

_Will you miss me?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached here it means you finished reading and probably you'll be wondering "this is so sad why did I read this?" I just hope you have enjoyed it and that you let me know what you think of it
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as @lizzy92rc


End file.
